most unexpected
by look for the girl with the broken smile
Summary: it is 4 years ago since wendy's last visit to neverland. her aunt and father have asked various gentleman to come to their house and meet wendy. butt wendy isn't interrested in them.. untill one show's up that is rather familiar to her... this is my first
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1.

it has been 4 years since the last time wendy has been in neverland. she is now 16 and almost a grow'n up.. that is from the outside.. from the inside she is the same cute little girl as on that night she left london to go to a land that for many children only existed in their dreams.. butt for wendy and her brothers it became reality.. her brothers and the 7 boys she brought home have forgotten about neverland but wendy didn't.. she remembers everything so clearly.. the mermaid lagoon with the beautiful and yet creepy mermaids.. the black castle where she and peter had saved her brothers and princess tiger lily, the jolly roger with the dangerous pirates, the hide out of peter and the lost boys, the indian village and the time peter and her had watched the fairy dance.. everything was surrounded with bright light's and sweet music was everywhere..the way she and peter danced in the moonlight.. she felt so happy there.. butt she knew that since she was almost a grown up she couldn't return to neverland. butt among al those memories there was one that didn't left her tought's.. not even for second.. the memorie that kept haunting her dreams... it was 'HER' peter... his brown hair that had blond ends.. his eyes sea blue.. altough if you looked very carefully you could see light emarlad green sparkles in his eyes.. his golden skin.. and most of all his cocky grinn on his face... the image of the boy that had her hiddenkiss so clearly in her mind... and yet never to be seen again.  
-  
wendy grabbed her dairy and wrote in it.. once again over the boy that wouldn't grow up.. when she was done with writing she brushed her hair and walked downstairs.. she smiled as she saw her brothers and slightly.. butt her smile faded when she saw aunt millicent.  
"wendy dear!"aunt millicent greeted her with a smile on her face that couldn't mean anything good.  
"your father and i have been talking and we think that you're old enough to marry.. so we've decided that tomorrow you'll be meeting some of the young gentlymans that we think are appropriate for you to marry.."aunt millicent anounced with pleasire.  
"how... nice.."wendy lied.. she was terrified with the tought of marriage and growing up and spent her life with a boring young men that would never ever have a place in her heart.. she cracked up a fake smile.  
"that is exactly what your father and i tought!"aunt millicent said.  
"i think it is very nice of what you're trying to do butt.. butt.. i'm going for a walk right now.."wendy said.. she walked out the front door to kensington gardens. she walked to her favorite spot(that was next to an old huge tree) and sat on it. she heard children laughing and talkin' and giving playfull yels.. she moved from her favorite spot and took a seat on the swing and in about a minute she felt the air beneath her and the chilly breeze in her hair.. it reminded her of flying... some of the girls that where about her age started looking weid at her as wendy laughed joyfully as she rose into the air.. butt wendy didn't care about them or what they tought.. 'cause she knew it was only a mather of time till she was fully grown up and decided to enjoy the rest of her yought.

after an hour in kensington garden she started to walk home slowly.. she made to her house and got in.  
"hello."wendy greeted.. butt there was no one home.. she walked upstairs and laid down ion her small bed in the big nursery (wich she had entirely for herself now) it didn't bothered her that there was no one at home.. she liked it that way.. nice and quiet. when they where gone she had some time to think..

she kept thinking about the marriage subject. she knew that a lot of young man found her interresting butt she didn't like one of them.. they where all so boring.. each wearing the same clothes as the other.. all started a conversation with the same thing. 'you look absolutly beautifull ms.darling! ' or 'isn't the weater perfect?' and this was the most horride one; 'this isn't the place for a lady to come to' . she hated all of them. butt she knew that she had to pick one of the horride gentle man.. she fell asleep quit easily on her soft bed. her eyes closed to be greeted with the image of the golden boy.

-  
okay i know this wasn't the most trilling chapter butt i promise that the next one will be more.. exiting.. or something like that.. and please don't mind the spelling mistakes i am dutch.. lol.. please review this is my first fic so.. don't be to harsh on me.. pwease? 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 ----------------------------------------------

wendy woke up in the middle of the night.. she had another dream about neverland.. well in other words.. peter.. it wasn't the same as all the others.. peter was different.. he wasn't a little boy anymore.. he looked some what like her age.. maybe older.. he looked taller and more like a..a adult.. but this wasn't possible.. it was peter! her peter.. the boy that would never grow up.. she walked to the boys' room.. they where all awake..

"hello wendy!"they all greeted her

"hello guys.."wendy greeted back.

"why are you here wendy?"nibs asked.

"I just wanted to ask you something.."

"spit it out then!"curly said impatiently..

"well.. do you remember neverland?"wendy asked.. 'they had to know right?'

"what is neverland?"one of the twins asked..

"you don't remember it anymore?"wendy asked shocked.

"no.. what is it wendy? wasn't it some land out one of your stories?"jhon asked.

"yes.. that story with captain hook and that flying boy.. what was his name again?"michael asked.

"peter.. peter pan!"wendy said. 'did they really forget asll about their adventures? about peter pan?'

"oohw yes!"john said remembering the story of wendy..

"butt we've been there! all of you!"wendy said.. 'was she going nuts?'

"wendy.. are you feeling well?"curly asked sarcastic.

suddenly wendy noticed that tootles didn't say anything in her conversation with the boys..

"tootles.. why don't you say anything?"wendy asked hopefully.."do.. do you remember?"

"no wendy.. i wish i could.."tootles said..

wendy walked back to her room.. defeated.. 'did they forget? did they forget their adventures with peter? the lostboys forgot it.. but something in tootles eyes made her feel as if he remembered it.. or atleast something..' she laid back in her bed thinking of what just happened.  
-----------------------------------------------------

the next morning she woke up.. she went to the bathroom and showered. then she went to her closet and choose a nice emarald green dress to wear that day.. she brushed her hair and pinned it up. when she turned around she saw tootles standing behind her..

"what are you doing here?"wendy asked.

"wendy.. i want to remember everything.. i mean when you said the word neverland something inside felt happy.. i want to remember everything about!"tootles said..

"oohw tootles! i tought i was crazy! i tought i was the only one that remembered it! i am so glad you remember neverland!"wendy said hugging him.

"can you tell me more about it?"tootles asked.

"afcorse! here take a seat on my bed and i'll tell you!" wendy said.

and she told him everything.. about the beautfull and fantastic dream land.. she told him everything about peter and the hideout and afcorse the lostboys..

"so i was one of them?"tootles asked.

"oohw yes! you slept in a hammock and everything.. when i came to neverland you shot me with an arrow.. accidently afcorse.."wendy said thinking about how peter's 'kiss' saved her.

"did i hurt you?"tootles asked worried.

"oohw no tootles.. lets just say something magical saved me.."wendy said.

tootles walked out the room again and wendy sighed.. she went down for breakfast..

"hello dear!"Mrs.darling said.

"hello mother.."wendy said.

"hello wendy.."slightly said.

"hey slightly.. is your mother here to?"wendy asked.

"no.."slightly said.

"thank god.. "wendy wisphered...

"wendy!"Mrs.darling said.

"sorry.. mum.."wendy said giggling..

"now eat your breakfast.. some young man are coming soon.."Mrs.darling said.

"i know.."wendy said with a sigh.

"you don't want to marry any of them do you?"Mrs.darling asked.

"not really.."wendy said.

"well you know you have to.. and darling could you get some bread for me at the bakery?"Mrs.darling asked her daughter.

"sure mom.."wendy said.

her mother gave her some money and them wendy walked out of the house adn off to the bakery. there where some custumors before her butt wendy didn't had to wait long.. in her way home she bumped into someone..

"i am so sorry miss.."the young man said.

"it's alright.."wendy said grabbing the sack with the bread in it.

"no i am really sorry.."the young man said.

wendy looked up from the ground and stared into the most beautiful eyes ever.. they where blue green.. and his hair wasn't like the hair of the others at all.. it was like peter's.. the color of the hair and a little ruffled.. if he was younger wendy would have thought it was peter..

"it is alight.. really.. my name is wendy darling.. you don't have to call me miss everytime.."wendy said.

"my name is peter.. peter myers.."the young man said.

"you look familiar.. have i met you before.. peter.."wendy asked.. it still felt weird to say peter to someone..

"maybe wendy.. maybe.."peter said.

"i have to go.. "wendy said.

"bye wendy.."peter said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

alright i hope all of you like it.. i tried to make less spelling mistakes this time.. hope more people reply.. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: okay... some people suggested things to me... and I'll try to putt those things in the story and all but if it doesn't work please don't be mad at me! I will try though… anyways I'd better start with writing huh?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

-----------

It was the day that Wendy's parents where going to pick a proper husband for her... she hated that day. She really hated it with all her heart, but what could she do about it? Wait at her window again for weeks in a row? That wasn't her plan… no… she had to marry later, and it didn't matter if she wanted to or not. Much to her despite afcorse.

She kept thinking 'bout that guy she bumped into earlier. He looked rather familiar to her… a little to familiar. But she couldn't think of a name with the image of the person… maybe it was… Peter. He looked like him. Yes, he looked older and taller butt he certainly looked like him. Those eyes that you could simply drown in and the wild hair and the sun tanned skin. Maybe it indeed was HER Peter… maybe... just maybe…

And yet again like always her aunt disturbs her from her thoughts... but Wendy was used to it now… I mean… wouldn't you be after 4 years?

"Wendy! Come down here this instant!" her aunt called her.

"I'm coming aunt Millicent!" Wendy said.

Wendy walked down the stairs and to the living room were her father, mother and aunt where sitting with a young man… that… serious kind… the guy wasn't even… good looking.

"Darling I want you to meet someone... his name is Luke. Leboeuff and he is from a very wealthy family." Her father said.

Wendy looked at him and curtsied. He bowed to her. She smiled weakly.

"Honey… I don't think she likes him…"Mrs.Darling said to her husband.

"But he would be perfect for her!" Mr.Darling said.

"Yes, but if she doesn't like him that she doesn't have to marry him!" Mrs.Darling insisted.

"Alright, I'll talk to him…"Mr.Darling said.

"Thank you dear" Mrs.Darling thanked him.

And so Mr.Darling sends the boy away and the next came in.

"This is Anthony Crew. His father is the manager of the bank I work at." Mr.Darling announced him.

"Nice to meet you my lady." He said kissing her hand Wendy pulled a disgusted face as he did that.

"Nice to meet you too." She said though she didn't really liked it.

"Mother… I don't like him!" Wendy whispered.

"Wendy after this one you'll have to convince father yourself to send those gentleman away!" Mrs.Darling said.

"Yes mother" Wendy replied.

After a long and boring afternoon Wendy could go to her room to get ready for one of those big dances she had to go to tonight. She wore a nice elegant silk baby blue dress and her hair was pinned up with several white flowers. She looked absolutely stunning.

"But mother what if they don't like me?" Wendy asked.

"Why shouldn't they like you?" Mrs.Darling asked.

"I don't know… but then what if I'm the ugliest girl on the ball? " Wendy asked another stupid question.

"Wendy I am one hundred percent sure that they'll like you! Now go downstairs your father and aunt Millicent are waiting… Hurry up!" her mother said in a shushing voice.

"Thanks mom..." Wendy said walking down the stairs.

She walked to the front door were her father was waiting for her. She smiled at him and then walked to their ride.

"If you do your best then maybe there will be some guys that ask you to dance." Her mother said as she got in the carriage.

"I know… Butt we'll see if they'll do that." Wendy said.

She didn't even wanted to dance with one of those guys. She wanted to dance once more between the bright golden lights of the fairies and with that beautiful, peaceful music she danced at with Peter. Actually the lights and the music didn't matter… the only thing that did was Peter.

"Hello Wendy!" John said as he stepped in too.

John could come because he was the oldest of the seven boys. He was a real gentleman in her father's eyes. But in Wendy's eyes he was still the little kid fighting with wooden swords. He was just the kid that played Captain Hook, and nothing more. He is and would be for ever her little brother.

As her father got in too they drove away. John sat next to her and aunt Millicent sat next to John. Mrs.Darling sat next to Mr.Darling. They drove for 1 hour and then they where finally there at some huge classic building with music on the background.

--------------------------

Wendy looked around her... The place was beautiful… the classic candles... the romantic music, the guests where chic, her family was happy...even nib's and the other boy's, she was surprised nib's wasn't struggling with his tie like he used to do at fancy party's.

It looked so perfect, but then why did it felt like something missed. Suddenly the image came up in her thoughts. The same image as she always had whenever she heard music. She was dancing with a blurted image of a boy. She heard the music in her head. They where dancing in the… air… was that even possible? It couldn't be. That could only exist in dreams… she walked further in the ballroom. Some boring boy tapped her shoulder and asked her to dance.

"I'd like to…" at some point she couldn't bring her self to say I'd love to. He placed her hand on his shoulders and then started dancing.

After 5 minutes she was bored. She heard laughter; she wished she felt like laughing or even smiling. Instead she felt like crying for some unknown reason. A tear fell down her eyes, leaving a trace of sadness on her cheek. She blinked the tears that where still welling up in her eyes.

Some one tapped her shoulder again. She turned around to look at the person and find out who it was.

"Would you like to dance, Wendy?" the man asked.

It was the same boy that she bumped into. He grinned at her. It was a rather cocky grin. But at some point she liked it.

"I'd love to… peter." She said taking his hand.

They danced the night away literally… she felt so pure… so… complete in his arms… she smiled at him and he gave her a heart warming smile back. And in years he was the first boy that could make her smile…

"Wendy!" her mother said.

"What is it mother?" Wendy asked.

"We have to go… now say good bye to this young man and come on!" her mother spoke again.

"Bye Peter... I'd had a great time tonight… and I hope I can see you again." Wendy said walking away with her mother.


	4. Chapter 4

the last 2 weeks all she could think about was peter... peter myers.. something, besides his name, made ehr think of the eternal youth that once took her to neverland. the way he grinned, or just smiled at her, the glances he gave her and the way he made her feel, al so familiar to her.

though, she hadn't felt this way since she last visited neverland, the last time she saw peter. again there where the butterflies in her belly, flying wildly around in her. the way she went numb from head to toe when she tought of this strange young men.  
the silly expression on her face she got everytime when his name came from her lips.

"wednt, darling, are you ready for your lesson dear?"aunt millicent said.

this was going the be the last lesson of her aunt and she loved thefeeling of never have take those dreaded lessons again!

"yes aunt millicent, i'll be there in a second.. "wendy said.

no more 'sit up straight's' , 'stop staring out your window!', 'don't act so childish!', 'be polite!. or the sentence she hated most of all 'just give up hope on that make believe flying boy!'. how could she EVER give up on peter. HER peter!

she ran of the stairs in a very unlady-like way.

"wedny please! act like a proper woman should! or should i have to teach you for another 2 years?"aunt millicent treathened.

"no.. i'll be polite.. please, don;t make take anymore lessons.."wendy pleaded.

"just get in the carriage wendy.."

she hopped in and then straightened her back. they where going to the shopping centre for a new dress for wendy adn ceveral accecoires for her aunt. wedny stared out the window of the carriage and gasped at the beautful sight of the kensington gardens..

"oohw aunt can't we go to the kensington gardens? i haven't been there for a very long time and i miss it quite a lot.."wendy begged.

"well.. 'cause this is our last day to spend entirely together i guess we should make the best of it."her aunt paused.  
"stop here please!"she called to the 'driver'.

"oohw thank you aunt millicent.. "wendt said making a perfect courtesy.

wendy did really enjoy their trip to kensington gardens, but wendy felt a strange presence near them, atloguh she wasn't scared.. she was rather.. comfortable with it. she turned around gracefully, not wanting to spoil her aunt's good mood.

she saw peter myers standing only a few meters away from them. she smiled at him and waved, he did the same.

"oh! wendy, darling! who is that young men waving at you? he looks slightly familiar to me.. can it be that i've seen him before?"he aunt asked amused.

"uhm, that's peter myers. he was at the dance, that was recently held..l danced with him a couple of times then.."wendy said slightly ashamed.

"well go over there.. like a lady!"aumt millicent ordered her. she was gratefull to her aunt for making her do that, for she wanted to very much.

"hello wendy.."he said taking her hand and kissing it.

"good afternoon peter.."she said making a curtesy.

"who is the ..old.. er.. older woman standing there? "peter asked. wendy giggled and replied;

"that is my aunt, lady millicent... this is my last lesson with her.. 'wendy said.

"lessons? "he asked confused..

"yes, lessons. i need to be a lady to come high in society.. although.. i'm not really that fascinating with all that society stuff.. i would much rather like to have fun.."wendy confessed.

"you wouldn't need lessons from her, she needs them from you! "he said and then paused. "and besides i too, prefer to have fun."peter said grinning broadly.

"i loved to tells tories.. but my aunt told me not too and said she would burn one of my precious things if did it once more.."wendy said sadly.

"stories! i love stories! maybe one day you could tell me one.. without your aunt noticing it, afcorse.."he said.

"that seems wonderfull peter.."wendy said.

"could we.. uuhm.. do you have time tomorrow?"he asked.

"yes, why do you ask?"

"maybe we could... uuh.. see each toher again.. for i have to go now."he said.

"that would be lovely peter! around 2 pm? ''she asked.

"perfect time wendy-lady! see you tomorrow then.."

"wait! don't you want to know where i live?"she asked.

"i already do.. "he said and then left her standing there surprised.

she didn't know what to think; did he accidentally figured this out? did he knew it all along? did he know her parents? did that wonderfull boy stalk her?... how did he know it? now she was confused

"are you coming dear? "her aunt asked.

"yes aunt.."wendy repleid still slightly in thought.

"what happened?"her aunt asked curious.

"i'm going to see him again tomorrow in the afternoon.."wendy said smiling widely.

"that's wonderfull dear!"her aunt said hugging ehr neice out of happiness.

"i know! it amazing!"wedny said dramaticly. 


End file.
